La Proteccion Lleva ala Unión
by Kanna Malfoy
Summary: regalo para Aleganott "Oi esto es amour anglaterre" Explicacion de problemas fronterizos entre inglateraa y Francia ene l Canal de la Mancha


Notas antes de leer: El fan ficition esta basado en un evento que pasó en el Eurotúnel, un túnel que une Inglaterra con Francia. Si les interesa pueden leer aquí:

Sobre el Eurotúnel:

Se denomina **Eurotunnel** (_Eurotúnel_ como posible traducción al castellano) al túnel que cruza el Canal de la Mancha, uniendo Francia con Inglaterra.[1] Es una importante infraestructura del transporte internacional. Fue abierto el 6 de mayo de 1994. Su travesía dura aproximadamente 35 minutos entre Calais/Coquelles (Francia) y Folkestone (Reino Unido)

Fuente: .org/wiki/Eurot%C3%BAnel

Sobre el evento en que se basó el fan fic: .es/internacional/220418/reino/unido/francia/estrechan/cooperacion/inmigrantes

La Protección Lleva a la Unión

Había que ver las cosas que tenía que hacer con su vecino algunas veces nada más por el hecho de tener que protegerse, o mejor dicho proteger a sus queridos ciudadanos; a veces pensaba que hubiera sido mejor nacer como un ciudadano normal en vez de cómo lo que actualmente era, tenía que preocuparse por casa nimiedad que pasara, pero bueno todo era para servir y serle útil a su querida Reina. Terminó de arreglarse la corbata y releyó la carta del francés

"_De nuevo ellos trataron de tomarte pero los detuve antes de que pudieran entrar, de verdad no entiendo aún que tienes de bueno para que ellos quieran estar contigo, no es que los quiera para mi, tu sabes muy bien que también me fastidian y me hacen sufrir pero creo que tu sufres más, porque tratas de ayudarlos aunque sea con lo poco que puedes y aún así esos mal agradecidos te dañan, tenemos que ponerle fin a esto, por qué ninguno de los dos quiere ser dañados ¿verdad?, te espero en el puente que une Folkestone con Calais, por cierto espero un agradecimiento por salvarte el pellejo esta vez"_

_Atte: Francis Bonnefoy_

Era tan corta que preocupaba, además había algo que no estaba bien, el francés no era de los que se preocupaba por los demás; bueno esta bien había habido una época en la cual lo hacia por Seychelles y Canadá pero ya no, aun así, que no entendiera que tenía él que hacia venir a aquellos grupos lo tranquilizaba un poco, quería decir que Francis no había perdido la capacidad de insultarlo, es decir que no estaba tan mal, pero la recompensa que le pedía, eso si le asustaba un poco.

-Señor esta listo- uno de sus ayudantes había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación

Inglaterra se miró una vez al espejo, si solo pudiera ser otro ciudadano. Se metió la carta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta -Vamos-

Llevaron al inglés en un carro negro de esos que usan los políticos hasta la estación de tren de Londres, su boleto hacia Folkestone ya lo había comprado hacía una semana atrás cuando recibió la carta. Estuvo exactamente una hora y cinco minutos paseando por la estación viendo algunas tiendas, se compró una revista y unos dulces para pasar el viaje; luego se metió en él tren; sabía que el trayecto no sería muy largo dos horas como máximo, era lo bueno detener trenes a alta velocidad.

El tren arrancó y Arthur comenzó a leer la revista, pero pronto su cerebro comenzó a divagar en otras cosas, y la lectura no fue más que una simple vista de las hojas. Realmente en ese siglo ambos se había distanciado mucho, no sólo era que ya no habían invitaciones a la casa de cada uno, si no que tampoco habían peleas; no podía recordar cuando Francis había dejado de pedirle que se casará con él; sonrió, después de todo Francia se había hecho un país muy fuerte, ya no lo necesitaba.

Una vez que llegó al Folkestone se encaminó hacia el Canal de la Mancha, es decir el puente donde se encontraría con su similar, admiró como la cultura francesa y la inglesa se mezclaban, una verdadera obra de arte aunque el no lo aceptara delante de Francia; aquel pueblo junto con Calais podrían ser otro país, un hermano de Francia y de Inglaterra, un hijo tal vez.

-_Bon jour Arthur- _saludó el francés

El inglés no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado ya al puente; miró a Francia, traía aquella cara de pícaro que tanto le irritaba, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para no empezar a gritarle

-Bueno días Francia- su tonó fue desdeñoso

-Oh, Arthur por favor, no empieces la maña con ese tono te saldrán arrugas- rió

Estuvo apunto de mandarlo al demonio pero se controló – Tu cita ha sido solo una excusa para insultarme, o hay algo importante por lo que deba quedarme aquí para escucharte-

La cara de Francia cambio de inmediato esta vez era seria; una cara que pocas veces solía poner y que a Inglaterra le asustaba muchísimo.

-¿Es muy malo?-

-No muy…- dijo Francis -pero si malo-

- Se puntual-

-tengo la solución pero…-

-Solo se puntual-

Francia soltó un bufido – esta bien, ya lo has sentido, ¿no?, los malestares por esa gente de África que viene a pedirnos casa, se que tu los ayudas a diferencia de _moi_ pero, ya sabes ellos no te agradecen como deberían-

-Dime algo que no sepa Francis, se puntual, por el amor de dios cual es tu bendito plan, si es que tienes uno-

-¿Te esta doliendo lo que ellos hacen verdad…?-

-Ve al punto o te mataré ahora-

-Vale… El punto es que construyamos "_El Guantánamo de Calais"_. Tanto policías franceses como ingleses deberán custodiarlo-

Inglaterra arrugó la cara –Vaya Francis, Guantánamo suena muy fuerte-

Oh vamos Arthur es solo un retén, lo de Guantánamo es solo una referencia-

O un nombre que de verdad aterra, pero dime ¿Por qué en Calais?-

El francés puso los ojos en blanco –¿Y por que no?, deberías estar agradecido cejotas, si está en mis país tendrás que preocuparte menos-

-¡Yo no soy ningún cejotas, tu cosa pervertida!-

-Dime si o no, o te invado ya-

Inglaterra se quedó callado un momento, era cierto que aquello de los africanos últimamente le estaba afectado, y que por más de que había tratado de ayudarlos, las cosas no estaban marchando mejor.

-Esta bien Francis lo haré-

-¡Bien!, no me esperaba otra respuesta de ti, mañana mismo empezaremos-

-Dime cuanto dinero necesitas y lo enviaré, además de claro los policías-

-Te enviaré las cifras en cuanto llegue a parís y consulte con mis superiores… Estoy encantado de que estés cociente de que a veces para protegerte debes unirte con otros-

Inglaterra le dedicó una media sonrisa a Francis y se dispuso a irse así sin más, eso era todo lo que necesitaban arreglar ¿no?, vaya no hubiera sido mas fácil hablar por teléfono, no entendía porque Francis tenía que citarlo para ir en persona

-¿Oye no se te olvida algo Arthur?-

-No…no que yo sepa…-

Francis caminó hacia el inglés y lo agarró por las caderas para depositar un suave y sorpresivo beso

-Esta es mi recompensa, por ahora, si no deseas tomarlo de ese modo, bien, puedes tomarlo como una acción de lealtad al trabajo que haremos juntos por controlar a estos rebeldes ilegales. Adiós nos veremos pronto-

Francia se perdió entre la gente que iba y venía por el puente cuando Inglaterra proceso lo que acababa de pasar. Un beso, de Francis, se llevó una mano a los labios inconscientemente; aquel hormigueó que sentía en su estómago, ¿Qué era?, tenía un vago recuerdo de haberlo sentido antes, hace mucho tiempo. Sonrió, de nuevo ambos estarían en contacto

"_Oi eso es amour Anglaterre_". Ya fuera de de Calais Francia rió, comenzaría de nuevo el juego olvidado, el juego del amante peleón, el amante que mentía, que después de todo, lo seguía amando


End file.
